POPULAR
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: Vegeta has just landed on Earth with his family and is new to "Cali Lions High School". Everything is going fine until he meets Chi-Chi and her slaves. Will this mean war? [ SEMI-YAOI up until maybe Chapter 20; then the true YAOI scenes will really come to play ] Rated T for language. Leaving a review is encouraged! {{Co-Producer: SSJ Vege Vege}}
1. Assignment 1

**_Please note!_**

**_I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Popular!_**

**_Dragon Ball / Z/ GT is property of Akira Toriyama!_**

**_Popular is property of sophiegarrettt and sophiegtv! _**

**_Please support their official releases!_**

**_Everything written below is in a Popular (by sophiegarrettt/gtv) view, but Dragon Ball style._**

**_Other than this, please enjoy while you__ can!_** _**:)**_

* * *

"Are we really?! We're moving to Earth?!" Vegeta yelled, excited.

"Yeah, we decided to see how earthlings move along in their everyday lives." Kayuki (Vegeta's mother) smiled brightly, King Vegeta frowning.

"What about dad? Is he coming?"

King Vegeta growled, Kayuki nodding, "I made him partially agree."

"That's great!" Vegea squealed and jumped, "I'm so excited mother! I always wanted to see how Earth was!"

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Mama, how is Earth like?" the curious, young Vegeta asked his mother._

_"It's a beautiful place from the view of our planet, but we can't go."_

_"Why is that mama?" Vegeta pouted._

_"Because we don't have as much technology as to go there yet."_

_"Are we ever going to have the possibility to be able to go?" _

_"Maybe when you're a bit older." Kayuki smiled and ruffled her son's hair._

_Vegeta smiled, full of hope._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

* * *

_****__And today was the day . . . the day that Vegeta would finally see Earth with his own eyes. He was prepared and studied for this moment! He was more than prepared . . . he was ready to live the human life._

Vegeta then got aboard this huge pod with his parents, the computers set to land on Earth, California to be exact.

"What's a California?" King Vegeta asked.

"California is a state to the west coast of the United States. According to Google, it's population is approximately 38.04 million." Vegeta smiled towards his dad.

Kayuki's eyes widened, 'It's like if he just turned into a computer. My little boy's so smart!" she smiled and hugged her son.

"Ack! Mom! Not so tight!" Vegeta wiggled.

And so then, the pot set flight to Earth. King Vegeta waving over to his citizens, leaving his youngest son, Tarble, in charge. Vegeta smiled and looked out into space, waiting for the 3 days (_they have advanced technology now_) to go by like hours.


	2. Assignment 2

"Wake up Vegeta . . . !"

The prince groaned as his mother shook him awake.

"Wake up! You'll be late for school!"

"S-School?!" Vegeta sprang up. "No! Not in the first day!"

"Well then wake up, school is starting in half an hour."

Kayuki walked out of her son's room, opening the curtains so some sunshine could enter.

It had been 3 days since they had moved into their house, it was as if 30 seconds ago he was still in the pod with his family.

Vegeta sighed as he got up and stormed to his closet, pulling out his blue jacket and his matching black shirt and pants. He then replaced his pajamas with his clothes, looking into the mirror.

"Handsome as always Vegeta." the prince smirked at himself, walking to the bathroom to get his hair done.

After minutes of putting gel on, brushing his hair, and spraying on cologne, he was ready. He walked out of his room to the kitchen, to find his dad still in bed. He had breakfast and afterwards brushed his teeth and rinsed with Listerine. As soon as he heard a honk outside, he ran to his room, put his blue jacket on and grabbed his backpack. Sliding his iPhone 6 into his pocket, he ran out to his mother, which was in the car, waiting for him.

The prince jumped into the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt as his mother looked over at him.

"Are you ready?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and took a breath, then looking over at his mother, "Yes, I'm as ready as can be."

With that, they took off into the driveway, their destination, _Cali Lions High School_.

As soon as they got there, the tires screeched from their Hummer, pulling into a halt as Vegeta jumped out of the passenger seat, his yellow boots hitting school ground. His mother followed him.

Vegeta's eyes raced from the school's concrete, to the building, his eyes widening, "Woah . . . it's even bigger than I imagined."

Vegeta's eyes raced from the palm trees, to the kids gossiping, until school grounds ended.

"Vegeta?" Kayuki spoke up.

"Mom . . . I'm nervous." Vegeta directed his attention to his mother.

"You look gorgeous hon, you'll totally fit in!"

"Are you sure? I mean . . . I've never been to a real school before . . . is public school different from home schooling?"

"It is hon, but you'll be ok . . . did you read the student handbook?"

"Yes, twice. By what I read, this school seems so . . . uptight.

"Don't worry about it, I bet it won't be half as bad."

Vegeta sighed and looked at the groups of kids talking, then his mother, "I guess I should be going."

"Should I go in with you?"

"Thanks mom, but no. I'll be fine."

"Good luck." Kayuki smiled at her son as she climbed into her Hummer and turned on the ignition.

"Thanks mom!" Vegeta smiled as his mother drove away.

Vegeta took a deep breath as he began to walk towards the school, attracting some girl's attention.

"Ah wait . . . ! Where am I going? I'm going the wrong way!" Vegeta then turned and ran to the building that held the office, walking to the front counter.

"Hey there sweety, what can I do for you?" the lady behind the counter smiled.

"Oh . . . hi, I'm a new student here, my name is Vegeta."

"Ah yes, I have your papers right here."

The lady reached out for a file and opened it, setting it in front of Vegeta.

"To the right is your schedule and to the left the school map."

"Alright." Vegeta smiled as he closed the file and saw a red "New Student" slip in the front of his folder, stapled.

"That is your 'New Student' permission slip just in case you may be late to one of your classes." the lady explained.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem, and your locker number and combination are imprinted on your schedule as well. Your locker is on the first floor."

"Alright, thanks!" Vegeta smiled and took his file, walking out of the office.

"Hmm . . . I sense saiyan energy around here . . . GAH!"

Vegeta's file flew out of his hand and hit the floor, a boy riding his skateboard turning over to him.

"Sorry!" he yelled and then took off.

"Ugh . . . great . . . !"

A group of girls giggled in the back as Vegeta reached for his file, someone walking up to him.

"Hey there, are you new here?"

"Hah, yea I am." Vegeta stood up, his eyes meeting ice blue ones.

"I'm Android 17, but you can call me Dave or Akira. Just don't call me Seven, I hate that!"

"Hey Akira, I'm Vegeta, you can call me Veg."

"Heh, it's nice to meet you Vegeta. Do you need help getting around the school?"

"Oh dear lord, yes, please!"

17 took Vegeta's file and looked at his schedule, "Oh well look at that, your locker is right next to mine and my friends!"

"Really? Woah, that's awesome!"

"Here, I'll show you to your locker, follow me."

17 began to walk, Vegeta following.

Together, they walked crowds of girls and boys talking in the corners of hallways, even in the middle, until they got to Vegeta's locker.

"Woah, this school is cool."

"Hardly, did you move here or something?" Akira asked.

_Shit . . . what should I do? I can't tell him that I moved here from some planet a year away from here!_

"I moved here from out of state, I was home schooled." Vegeta answered.

"Oh! So you've never been to a real school before then?"

"Never in my life!"

"It's ok, if you need something that you need to know, I'll teach you."

17 walked towards a figure hanging around by a locker.

"Vegeta, this is my friend Gohan."

Gohan then closed his locker and looked towards the new figure before him.

"Gohan, this is Vegeta."

"Hey Gohan!" Vegeta smiled.

"Hey Vegeta, are you new here?" Gohan smiled as well.

"Woah . . . so it is obvious. Yeah I am."

"Well then, welcome to C.L., where everyone is obsessive and compulsive, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Oh, Vegeta, this is your locker!" 17 smiled and pointed to the one Vegeta was standing on the side of.

Vegeta turned and faced his locker, "Oh! Awesome, thanks."

"So, what's your first period?"

Vegeta opened his file and looked at his schedule, "Driver's Ed with Mr. Danner."

"Woah! Me too!"

"You guys are lucky, I have Algebra Class with Ms. Ambrozich." 17 grumbled.

"Hah!" Gohan laughed.

"When does class begin?" Vegeta spoke up.

"The bell rings at 8, so in about 5 minutes."

"Oh, cool."

Vegeta looked around the hallway, his eyes meeting a big, masculine figure hanging out with a group of boys.

"Um, who's he?"

"Oh, I knew that one was coming. The one with spiky hair? Yeah, that's Son Goku." 17 looked at Vegeta.

"He's captain of the football team and a total cute and hotie to girls . . . but don't waste your time . . . he's taken." Gohan added.

"Ah . . . figures . . . !"

"Incoming Barbie dolls! Incoming Barbie dolls! Act natural and whatever you do, don't make direct eye contact!" 17 looked over at his friends, 2 female figures approaching Goku and his group.

"Barbie dolls?" Vegeta tilted his head.

"Yep." Gohan nodded.

"Who's them?" Vegeta asked.

"They are Videl and Marron, a couple of the meanest, and the most popular girls in the whole school." 17 replied.

"They act nice sometimes, but they're really cats in disguise." Gohan crossed his arms.

"What? They're cats?" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"No, it's a joke! You know like . . . cat fight? Cats are dramatic. Heh." 17 smiled as he looked over again.

"Oh great, here comes none other than the Queen Barbie Doll herself." 17 huffed.

All of the girls in the entrance of the hallway gasped as they backed away, a black haired figure walking in the middle, her black eyes set on Goku's group as she walked to them, Marron and Videl backing away a bit to make room for the figure.

"Who . . . is she?" Vegeta's eyes widened.


	3. Assignment 3

"That's Chi-Chi. Richest, and most popular girl in the school." Gohan replied.

"Queen Of The Barbie Dolls." 17 added.

"Leader of the cheer-leading team." Gohan tagged along.

"And Son Goku's evil girlfriend." 17 ended.

"And also, let me tell you this . . . she's a real bitch." Gohan huffed.

Vegeta stood there, his arms crossed as his eyes widened.

17 then turned over towards the group, "Oh my god, damn, just look at her! Practically throwing herself on top of Goku. Avert your eyes everyone, or risk yourself to being forever scarred as they make out."

"_I sense saiyan energy from that group! It can't be from that Chi-Chi girl . . . or could it?!_"

"Chi-Chi is it? There's something strange about her!" Vegeta began to walk over to the group.

"Vegeta?! What are you - ?!" Gohan yelled.

"What the fuck?!" 17 added.

Goku smiled as he looked down at his lover, "See you later babe."

"Bye honey." Chi-Chi smiled as she kissed Goku's cheek before he walked off.

Vegeta huffed as he barged into the group, tossing Chi-Chi into a locker.

"Shit! Are you ok?"

Chi-Chi groaned as she got up.

"Oh god Chi, do you like, know this loser?" Videl crossed her arms.

"His clothes are like from . . . Target! Gross!" Marron backed off.

"Uhh . . . have we met?" Chi-Chi looked over at the new figure.

"Hah, very funny, I know . . . - "

"No? Thought so."Chi-Chi stormed as she looked over to her Barbie squad, "Come on girls."

Chi-Chi began to walk off, Videl following her as Marron turned over and took a look at Vegeta.

"Hmph . . . " she looked away as she followed her friends.

"That's fine, I didn't even want to talk to you in the first place." Vegeta groaned as he crossed his arms, walking back to his group of new friends.

17 looked at his friend, "Uh . . . Vegeta, what on Earth was that?"

"You just humiliated yourself in front of the whole school!" Gohan added.

"Nah, I bet she's just playing around."

"Playing around? She's the meanest girl in the whole school Veg. Last year, she framed me for cheating and I failed my math final and had to attend summer school!" Gohan groaned.

"Yeah, and also last year, when I was in gym class, she broke into my locker and took my gym uniform! I had to text Gohan to come and rescue me!" 17 crossed his arms.

"But she seems chill." Vegeta pouted.

"Chill?! No!" 17 shook his head.

"Seriously guys? I bet all of you are just jealous that I got to talk to the most popular girl in the school. Just you see. When lunch strikes in 3 hours, I'll be sitting in her lunch table."

"Pfft, fine then Vegeta, and I really thought you were nice you know." 17 sighed as the bell rung.

"Well there goes the bell, alright Gohan, see you at lunch." 17 smiled then looked over at Vegeta.

"Goodbye Vegeta." 17 walked off towards another hall.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at the classroom which he was standing in.

"Woah, these classrooms are bigger than I thought."

"Yeah, this is a public school. Now leave me alone." Gohan groaned as he walked off to his seat.

"Uhmm . . . . sorry . . . -!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as his eyes set on Son Goku.

"_He's in this class too?! Woah._"

Vegeta shook his head as he sat up one seat ahead of his friend Gohan, turning over to find Videl.

"Hey there, I'm Vegeta. You're Videl . . . right?"

"Um, yeah. You're the loser? Right? And move it! That seat is taken!" Videl stormed.

"Oh . . . um . . . ok?" Vegeta got up from the seat, looking around the classroom.

Mr. Danner stood up, "There's a nice and comfy seat here next to Goku."

Vegeta looked over to his seat, Mr. Danner speaking up.

"Let's get straight to it and not wait until Christmas, thank you."

"Oh, right." Vegeta ran to his seat and sat down, his eyes darting to the attractive, masculine figure beside him.

"Hey there."

Goku's head tilted, looking over at Vegeta, "Um . . . hi."

His head then turned over towards the teacher.

"Oh . . . uh . . . " Vegeta then directed his attention towards Mr. Danner.

The tardy bell then rang, a girl running to her seat at the last moments.

Mr. Danner cleared his throat, "Good morning class, I am Mr. Danner."

He got up from his seat, walking towards the front of his desk.

"I will be your teacher for this semester of Driver's Ed if it isn't obvious already."

Videl groaned as she pulled out her iPhone.

"Miss Videl!" Mr. Danner yelled.

"Huh?" Videl looked up.

"No texting in this class! Now bring your phone up here."

"I wasn't texting . . . "

"Oh then . . . I suppose then that device about the width of a credit card sitting on your desk isn't a cell phone either, is it? Bring . . . it up!"

Vegeta chuckled as Videl growled.

"Ah, well I'm glad someone finally gets my sense of humor." Mr. Danner smiled.

"Um, actually Danner, this isn't a cell phone, it's an iPhone."

The whole class chuckled, Mr. Danner growing impatient.

"You are really pushing your luck Miss Videl! You have one last chance to hand it over."

"Ugh! I wasn't texting! I was downloading ringtones!"

"Videl!"

"Gosh, so uptight . . . "

Videl got up from her seat, her phone in her hand as she walked to Mr. Danner, tossing the phone on his desk, then walking back to her seat.

"Thank you Miss Videl. Now like I was saying class, this an Advanced Driving Class. This means that if you do not know how to already drive in the freeways and know the whole California map by memory, you are going to have a hard time. Allow me to remind you that regular Driver's Ed class, which I like to call the dumb dumb class, is still an option to switch to."

"Dude . . . I don't even know where Las Vegas is." Goku spoke up as the class chuckled again.

"Very funny Mr. Son, very funny." Mr. Danner shook his head.

Vegeta looked over at Goku as he smiled, then looking back at Mr. Danner.

"Alright now, I will be passing out your driving workbooks and student handbooks. Read pages 1-15 and answer all of the questions that are required for the chapter in your workbook."

Vegeta got up, walking up towards Mr. Danner.

"Um . . . pardon me . . . what is your name?" Mr. Danner looked at Vegeta.

"My name is Vegeta."

"Mister Vegeta, so where do you think you're headed to?"

"Um . . . the bathroom?"

"Well look at that, aren't you a funny one . . . sit down."

"Um . . . but . . . "

"S-I-T!"

"Ugh . . . " Vegeta groaned as he walked back to his seat, sitting down.

Videl giggled, "Psst . . . FYI loser . . . you kinda have to ask before you go to the bathroom."


	4. Assignment 4

3 hours had passed since school had started. Vegeta sat on his desk in animation class, writing notes for upcoming projects that would involve a lot of the written notes. The class ended with a smile from Ms. Rey and the bell. The kids exited the classroom, Vegeta packing up as he walked off after the crowd of kids. He ran to his locker, finding 17 and Gohan huddled together by their lockers, as if they were talking about something inappropriate.

Vegeta sighed, "Guys . . . "

17 huffed, "Hmph . . . "

"Listen . . . I'm very sorry about what I said earlier . . . about the both of you being jealous."

Gohan sighed as he turned over towards Vegeta, 17 doing the same.

"It's ok Vege." Gohan smiled.

"To tell you the truth . . . I was a tad bit jealous." 17 spoke honestly.

"Yeah, me too." Gohan chuckled.

Vegeta smiled, happy to have his friends back, "Well, now that that's settled . . . where's the cafeteria?"

17 and Gohan turned their heads and stared at each other, then back at Vegeta.

"Cafeteria? No no no. In Cali Lions, we have a cafe, complete with coffee shop." 17 smiled.

"Uh huh!" Gohan nodded.

"Really?! Woah! So cool!" Vegeta beamed.

"Well, what are we waiting for . . . ? Let's go." Gohan smiled as he led the group to the cafe.

"Damn . . . !" Vegeta's eyes widened as he stared at the area of the cafe.

"Yeah, our thoughts exactly." 17 chuckled.

One of the many teens caught Vegeta's attention. The teen boy was literally chugging down come milk.

"Woah, who's that?" Vegeta scratched his head.

"That's Broly, 2nd in command in the football team."

"Oh, well damn . . . just look at him chow down on that milk!"

Broly then burped loudly, tossing the carton of milk to the trash can as he screamed, "Oh yea! Muscle Milk!"

Vegeta laughed, his eyes darting to the lunch table that held all of the football players, and beside it was Chi-Chi, Marron, and Videl. The Barbie table.

Chi-Chi giggled as she kissed her boyfriend Goku repeatedly.

"Um . . . Chi?" Marron crossed her legs as she looked at the couple making-out.

Chi-Chi parted from her boyfriends' lips, her attention directed towards the blue haired girl.

"What Marron? Can't you see I am a little busy?"

"Uhm . . . I was just wondering what you were having for lunch."

Chi-Chi pointed to her lunch container, "Lettuce, now shut up."

With that, Chi-Chi went back to her business.

"Hey . . . there's that Chi-Chi girl! Be right back!" Vegeta smiled as he ran towards the Barbie table.

"Wait! Vegeta?!" Gohan yelled.

17 sighed, "Well . . . in a minute he'll know."

"Hey!" Vegeta huffed as he arrived at the table.

"Oh my god! Chi-Chi! It's that loser again!" Videl groaned.

Once again, Chi-Chi stopped her doings and looked over, "Huh?"

"Sorry about earlier . . . I wanted to start all over and introduce myself?" Vegeta smiled.

"Well of course!" Chi-Chi stroke a smile as she looked over at Goku.

"Be right back baby." Chi-Chi gave her boyfriend one last kiss as she took off.

"Follow me!" she yelled.

"Ok!" Vegeta took off after her, leaving 17 and Gohan paralyzed.

"What in the?!" Gohan's jaw dropped.

"No idea . . . " 17 shook his head.

Chi-Chi ran across the hall, looking back at Vegeta, "Hurry up!"

"Ok!" Vegeta huffed as he ran, Chi-Chi then picking up her pace again as she stopped by a vending machine.

"Alright . . . let's see . . . no one around . . . ? Perfect!" Chi-Chi smiled as she looked over at the figure approaching.

"Come on!" she yelled as she went behind the vending machine.

"Right!" Vegeta followed her steps, puffing and huffing.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms as Vegeta looked up.

"Why are we behind a vending machine?"

"Just so . . . you know . . . privacy." Chi-Chi smiled.

"Oh, right! Well . . like I was saying. I'm sorry about earlier. I wanted to introduce myself the proper way."

Vegeta stook his hand out in a handshake.

"My name is Vegeta. But if you don't do handshakes, I do hugs as well."

"Get off of me." Chi-Chi frowned.

"Huh?" Vegeta looked confused.

"What makes you think that you can barge into my life like this?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen here Vegeta. I am not your friend or whatever you call it. That's 7th grade stuff. This is 10th grade and I am rich, beautiful, popular, and also the leader of the Barbie dolls. I don't need losers like you to come and ruin my perfect reputation!"

"Huh?!"

"So stay away from me! And we don't know each other! This is my turf and you play by my rules, or your life will be miserable!"

"But . . . "

"End of story! No buts! And if you can't handle it, go back to your out of state town, where you belong." Chi-Chi growled as she walked off.


	5. Assignment 5

"Hey Vegeta, I'm so sorry that you had to fly home." Kayuki looked towards her son which was displaying no sign of happiness.

Vegeta looked up at his mother.

"How was your first day of school?" the feminine saiyan smiled.

"Oh, it was great, so very great!" Vegeta frowned and ran to his room.

"Vegeta!?" Kayuki looked at her son which was running off.

Vegeta slammed the door closed to his room as he entered the gravity room and set it to 100 times Earth gravity.

"Ugh! That stupid. . . mean . . . bitch!" Vegeta yelled loudly as he began to turn super saiyan and charged an attack towards a manikin. He let it blast into the manikin which blew up into pieces.

"How can I barge into your life?! Chi-Chi?!" Vegeta yelled as punched a punching bag off its chains.

"Well sorry! For trying to be your FRIEND!" Vegeta screamed as he bombed another manikin with his attacks, then going crazy and bombing the whole gravity room with his attacks.

Vegeta stopped after he was out of energy and could barely walk out of the gravity room.

He sighed and curled up into a ball as soon as his feet met the carpet of his room.

"Vegeta?!" Kayuki ran into her son's room.

Vegeta sniffed.

"Vegeta . . . ?" his mother approached him, her eyes darting towards the gravity room, "Oh my . . . "

Kayuki then looked over at her son, "Hon, were people mean to you?"

Vegeta looked up at his mother, a tear running down his cheek, "Mom, you were wrong about me fitting right in! I tried to make friends with this girl, and all she says back is mean!"

"Vegeta, if she's like that, then she's not worth your time. Did you meet other teens?"

Vegeta sniffed and nodded, "Yes, 2 other males."

"And were those boys nice?"

"Yeah . . . "

"Well then, you don't need that other girl . . . do you?"

"I guess not . . . "

"That's my boy." Kayuki smiled at her son and walked off out of his room.

Vegeta wiped his tears and got up, "You know what . . . that's right! I don't need Chi-Chi or her bratty little friend, her expensive clothes and her pathetic . . . but pretty hot . . . boyfriend! I don't need any of that."

* * *

The next day, Vegeta walked up to his friends, dressed in his pink "Badman" shirt and black pants.

"Hey guys! Sup?" he smiled.

"Hey there Vegeta." Gohan smiled.

"Hey Veg." 17 smiled.

"Hi." Vegeta replied again.

"Woah Vegeta, love the shirt. It really fits you." 17 looked at his friend.

"You think so?"

"Yeah we think so." Gohan smiled as he looked over to a crowd approaching.

"Oh . . . great . . . "Gohan huffed as Chi-Chi and her minions walked up to them, their bright, expensive necklaces shinning.

"Oh well, look at this girls." Chi-Chi giggled, catching Vegeta's attention.

"It's Cinderella with her 2 little ugly mice."

Marron and Videl laughed, Gohan and 17 groaning as Chi-Chi went up to them closer.

"Are all of you looking for your way back to Loserville? Because I can show you where it is."

The 3 girls pointed to the doorway, Chi-Chi saying, "It's that way, out the door."

"Shut up Chi-Chi." Vegeta groaned.

"Haha, wow Vegeta, who made your shirt?" Chi-Chi crossed her arms.

"I think it's from Walmart." Marron giggled.

"Really Chi-Chi . . . who makes your necklace?" Vegeta fired back.

Chi-Chi laughed, "Are you kidding me? Tiffany and Co., who else?"

Chi-Chi turned to her group, "What a bunch of losers, let's go girls."

The black haired girl began to walk off, Marron looking at Vegeta as she followed, "Looooser!"

Videl huffed as she followed, "Ugly."

The group of girls had walked off and away before Gohan and 17 talked again.

"Don't listen to them Vegeta." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Yeah, just ignore them." 17 added as Vegeta looked over at them.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to ya'll before." Vegeta frowned.

"It's ok." 17 smiled.

"Yeah, all is forgiven." Gohan nodded.

Vegeta had nothing to show but a sad frown for the rest of the day. All he saw and all he heard of was Chi-Chi Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi again.

None of this stopped happening until he got home and looked at himself in the mirror while he sighed.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta and his friends met at their lockers.

Gohan sighed in relief, "Man, thank god it's Friday."

"I know right? I can't wait for this day to be over and done with." Vegeta smiled.

17 looked over at Vegeta, "Hey, we should take you out to shop."

"Shop? Well, I could use a better wardrobe. That's for sure."

"No offense, but we have noticed Veg. How about tomorrow? Are you free?"

"Yeah, but guys, I really can't afford any good clothes."

"No problemo, we'll pay!" 17 smiled.

"Yeah! Totally!" Gohan whipped up a thumbs up.

"What? No way, I can't let you both do that!" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Pfft, Vegeta, Chi-Chi may be the richest girl in the whole school, but that doesn't mean to say that the rest of us don't have money of our own. I mean, don't mean to brag or anything." 17 explained.

"Yeah, let's just say that we can go on some MAJOR shopping sprees and our parents would hardly notice." Gohan crossed his arms.

"Or care." 17 chuckled.

"Akira . . . Gohan . . . just . . . no way! I can't let you!" Vegeta sighed.

"Daw, come on Vege. We know how much you hate the teasing that Chi-Chi does when it comes to your clothes and we don't like it either." 17 pouted.

"Yeah Veg, we would like to see you happy, and confident." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks guys, but the only way that I could feel confident and happy is that if I became sexy and irresistible overnight, and that isn't going to happen." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Vegeta!" Gohan frowned.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at yourself! You're cute!" 17 beamed.

"Um, have you seen my hair!?" Vegeta sighed.

"Hmm . . . we could also take you to the salon while we're at it . . . you know . . . get it dyed a different color?" 17 smirked.

"Yeah! And we could also go to Macy's and get you some nice cologne, shoes, and chap-sticks." Gohan smiled.

"Do you really think that would make a difference?" Vegeta looked at his friends.

"Of course! What would Chi-Chi be without her nice, dark hair and and glossy lips?" 17 smiled.

"Oh god! You should totally go blonde Veggie!" Gohan beamed.

"Hmm . . . you know . . . I'm starting to like this idea." Vegeta smirked.


	6. Assignment 6

"Absolutely not!" Kayuki crossed her arms.**  
**

"But mum!" Vegeta groaned.

"There is no way you will dye your hair blonde!"

"Mom! This is so not fair! It's my body, my hair, and I'm 15 years old!"

"Vegeta, there is no need to dye your hair . . . it's already as gorgeous as can be and you are lucky to be blessed with it!"

"Thanks a lot mom. I guess you really don't want me to fit in, do you?" Vegeta huffed and turned his back towards his mom.

"Vegeta, there is no need to be so dramatic . . . let's talk about this ok? How about you do a semi-permanent, you know, something a little softer? How about a nice, dark black?"

(Vegeta's hair is still red.)

"Black?" Vegeta groaned as he turned towards his mother and thought of the many possibilities of Chi-Chi's reaction to his dark hair dye.

"Yeah! It would look nice on you and it will be a lot less harsher than bleach blonde."

"Mom. No. It's like if I were copying Chi-Chi!"

"Chi-Chi?"

"The girl that I talked to you about?"

Kayuki stood silently and thought of her son.

After a couple of minutes of silence taking over, Kayuki finally decided.

"Ok then. You can do the bleach blonde . . . but with one exception."

"That is?" Vegeta asked.

"Keep your grades up."

Vegeta smiled, "Agreed!"

"_Pfft, that will be a piece of cake!_"

Kayuki smiled as her son opened his mouth again.

"Oh! I am hanging out with my new friends tomorrow they're picking me up at 1."

"Picking you up? Do they have cars of their own?"

"Um . . . I dunno. Probably. But their chauffeur is driving them."

"They have a chauffeur?!"

"Yeah. People here have a lot of things mom."

* * *

"_Hi, you have reached Akira. Please leave a message!_"

"Oh! Yeah, um. Hi Akira! This is Vegeta. I'm just calling to say that my mom agreed, so you can pick me up tomorrow. See ya!"

Vegeta then hanged up and walked towards the mirror.

"Hm . . . am I beginning to gain weight?"

The prince stared at himself in the mirror and groaned.

"Chi-Chi's much skinnier than me."

Kayuki then walked in, "What was that honey?"

"Oh!" Vegeta looked back at his mother, "No, nothing."

"Oh ok. Well then . . . dinner's ready, it's spaghetti."

"Oh mom. Thanks, but . . . I'm not so hungry right now."

"Well then, it's ready when you are."

Kayuki walked out of the room.

"Thanks again mom." Vegeta smiled disappeared as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He sighed then walked to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta literally ran out of his room, and passed the kitchen, where his mother and father stood.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" he yelled as he passed.

"Vegeta! Wait!" Kayuki spat out before Vegeta had a chance to walk out the door.

The prince sighed as he had no choice but to walk back.

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast before you go?"

"Um, no. I'm not hungry! Bye!" Vegeta smiled as he sped off again.

"But Vegeta! It's your favorite! Pop Tarts!" Kayuki yelled.

"No thanks." Vegeta took a hold of the front door's knob, Kayuki stepping down and off of her seat.

"Vegeta. Come here."

Vegeta rolled his eyes before he walked back and grumbled, "Ugh, what mom?"

"What is with your tone and attitude? You're turning into a cheeky teenager!"

Vegeta sighed and apologized, "Sorry mom."

"Please eat some breakfast honey, you had no dinner yesterday night."

"Mom, I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Vegeta, it's impossible to not be hungry over 12 hours of not eating. Is something the matter?"

"No, mom. I'm fine . . . it's just . . . I feel . . . n-nervous."

"Nervous?" Kayuki looked at her son and crossed her arms.

"Yeah."

Kayuki sighed, "Please honey, at least a glass of juice. Or would you like a small granola bar?"

"Um . . . . I'll get it the juice on my way out."

Vegeta smiled as he waved at his parents, walking off, "Bye mom! Bye dad!"

King Vegeta smiled as he waved, "Bye Vegeta!"

As soon as their backs were turned, Vegeta reached the fridge and stared at it.

"Ugh . . . their's sugar in juice . . . forget it!"

The prince then walked out of the front door and closed it behind him.

As soon as his eyes darted over, they widened at what was standing in his sight.

"Woah . . . " he whispered in awe as his eyes caught sight of a blue Hatchback Ford Fiesta.

A black haired male rolled his window down, his crystal blue eyes glistening.

"Hey Vegeta!" 17 smiled.

Gohan popped his head out of the back seat window, "Sup Veg?"

"Hi Akira, Gohan." Vegeta approached the car and smiled, "Nice car."

"Thanks! Well . . . it's my parents' car to be exact."

"It's amazing!" Vegeta beamed.

"Thanks." 17 smiled as he opened his door, pointing to a machine that looked like a cooler as Vegeta approached.

"It even has a fridge!" 17 beamed.

"This is . . . insanely cool!" Vegeta smiled as his friend walked out of the car's door.

"Thanks." 17 smiled again as his chauffeur walked out to the side of them.

"Ahem, Akira, shall we leaving now?"

"Oh! Right." 17 turned towards Vegeta.

"Vegeta, this is my escort and driver, Android 16, otherwise known as Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you Vegeta." the android bowed.

"No no! The pleasure is all mine!" Vegeta smiled.

"Scorpius will escort you to the back with Gohan, ok?"

"Follow me Vegeta." Scorpius smiled as he walked Vegeta to the back, right back door seat and opened it for him.

'Thanks." Vegeta smiled and climbed in.

Scorpius then closed the door and walked to the driver's seat, turning on the engine of the car.

Vegeta then buckled his seat belt as Scorpius looked at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Ready guys?" he asked.

"Ready!" the boys beamed altogether as Scorpius buckled his seat belt and began driving.

* * *

The 3 teens walked out of the car and got into a group, beginning to start a chat.

"Alright Vegeta, so what did your mom say about the hair thing?" Gohan started.

"Oh yeah! That's right! Tell!" 17 approached.

"Well . . . she said no to the blonde and told me to go with a black."

"Um . . ." 17's eye twitched.

"But I convinced her to let me dye it blonde." Vegeta smiled.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to go with a black . . . it would seem like if you were trying to copy Chi-Chi." 17 chuckled.

Gohan laughed, "Yeah! She doesn't take wannabees kindly."

"We could also get some black in it?" 17 smiled.

"Yeah! Maybe like . . . highlights!"

"Hmm . . . " Vegeta thought for a moment, then coming up with his final decision.

"Well, if you guys say so." the prince shrugged and smiled.

"Vegeta, you are going to look fabulous. Now let's go guys, we have some major shopping to do."

17 smiled and and lead the way, his friends following.

"Wooh!" Gohan smiled.

"Haha, wait for me!" Vegeta chuckled.

Complete madness covered the mall as the group of teen boys went from store to store, buying clothes for Vegeta. Some were cute, sexy, and goth like. Time went by like crazy until it was time for the grand finale: Vegeta's makeover.

The prince took a seat at one of the chairs, a salon girl coming over and taking his hair into her hands. She began with draining his hair with water, then applying a shampoo.

17 and Gohan smiled at each other as Vegeta went through the hair dye process.

It seemed like forever until it was time to see the results.

After getting his hair dry, Vegeta got up and faced his friends.

17 and Gohan's eyes popped out of their eye sockets as they gasped.

"Oh god! What's wrong? Is it ugly!? Oh I bet it's ugly."

"Oh . . ." 17 smiled.

"My . . ." Gohan chuckled.

"God!" the 2 yelled.

"Honestly . . . I'm scared to look!" Vegeta groaned with worry.

"Vegeta . . . you are a babe . . . I cannot wait to see the look on Chi-Chi's face when you show up on Monday." 17 smirked.

"Watch out world . . . there's a new guy in town."

* * *

Vegeta woke up the next morning and followed his daily routine. He brushed his teeth and got ready with his new clothes. He dashed out of the house, slipping his jacket on and backpack as he screamed, "Bye mom! Love you mom!"

"Wait!" Kayuki screamed.

"Vegeta! You didn't eat!"


	7. Assignment 7

Vegeta took a deep breath as he stood at the entrance of the first hall, "Ok . . . I can do this . . . "

Without further adieu, the saiyan took a few steps up towards his group of friends, many people's eyes looking towards the new saiyan.

Many people gasped, staring at the saiyan.

"Holy mother of GOD!" Broly yelled from the end of the hall as his eyes stared at Vegeta.

Videl gasped as she caught sight of the saiyan.

"WHAT?!" Marron yelled out.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, "No . . . way!"

Vegeta smiled as he stopped in front of his friends, all eyes on him.

Chi-Chi's hands turned to fists as she growled, "UGH!"

Vegeta chuckled, his green, minty eyes looking towards his friends, "Heh, hey guys."

"Vegeta . . . people are staring at you . . . a lot." Gohan smirked.

"Yeah, like a whole lot." 17 chuckled.

"Oh god." Videl groaned.

"No!" Marron crossed her arms.

"What a wannabee . . . he looks so fake!" Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta.

"I think he looks . . . "

"You were saying?" Chi-Chi looked towards the black haired girl.

"Hah, obviously fake! Plastic!"

"What a loser! He got like . . . surgery!" Marron frowned.

Chi-Chi gasped, "Ah . . . surgery! Marron! You are briliant!"

The black haired female then began to walk towards the blonde saiyan.

"Uh, what?" Videl's eye twitched.

"I dunno . . . " the blue haired girl shrugged.

"Oh great . . . " Vegeta whispered, "Incoming Barbie Doll."

Chi-Chi smirked and stopped in front of Vegeta, "Like hey Vegeta! It must have been a really expensive surgery, right? I mean, surgery usually takes months to recover from."

Vegeta's green eyes hinted as he look towards the Queen of the Barbies, "Like you would know Chi-Chi."

17 and Gohan chuckled and crossed their arms.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but, everyone doesn't need plastic surgery to look good." Vegeta smirked.

"Ooooh!" 17 and Gohan said in harmony as they look at each other then back at Vegeta.

"Ownage!" Broly smirked and chuckled.

"Oh, well at least I didn't borrow my hair color from a lemon!"

"You're right Chi-Chi, it looks like you borrowed it from a fat avocado!" Vegeta fired, a huge smirk whipped across his face.

Videl's mouth hit the ground as she gasped.

"That little . . . !" Marron growled.

"Oh no she did not!" Broly yelled.

Goku's eyes then wandered towards the commotion as he entered the hallway.

"Perhaps Vegeta, you're not familiar with the term, dark black, which I must add, is a nicer hair color, than blonde!"

Goku walked towards his lover, his face displaying a confused and worried expression, "Something wrong here babe?"

Vegeta looked up at the masculine figure, his cheeks showing off a hint of red as the Barbie Doll Chi-Chi directed her attention to the attractive football player before her.

"Heh, hey there Goku." Chi-Chi blushed as she got on her toes, her lips meeting those of Goku.

"Uhh . . . " Gohan's eye twitched.

"Yeah um . . . turning around now." 17 led his group of friends away from the couple, which was now making out.

"Vegeta . . . " 17 spoke as he smiled, "That was pretty amazing."

"Yeah, no one has ever stood up to Chi-Chi like that." Gohan added.

"Ever?" Vegeta smiled.

"Nope, not one in the school!" Gohan smiled.

"Oh Vegeta, everyone is totally staring at you! You look amazing!" 17 smiled.

Vegeta's green eyes looked towards his friends, a true smile across his face, "I really can't thank you both for this. This is basically the best thing that has happened to me. I actually feel pretty good about myself."

"It was nothing Vegeta, and now for sure, Chi-Chi's got herself some competition." Gohan smirked.

"What? No way." Vegeta chuckled.

"Uh, yes way! And you can tell she is totally jealous." 17 smirked as well.

"Got that right Dave, and you know what else? I think that Veggie might be the one to bring her down."

Vegeta's eyes went to Gohan, "What do you mean by 'bring her down'?"

"Uh, hello!" Gohan and 17 said in harmony.

"Overthrow her!"

"Plot her downfall!"

"Become the next Queen . . . well . . . Prince?!"

"What? Just because I look sexy?" Vegeta's hands went to his hips.

"Yeah Veg, kind of the idea."

The bell then interrupted the teens' conversation, the hall beginning to grow quiet slowly.

"Just think about it Vegeta. The most popular boy in the school, could be you. See ya guys!" 17 smiled as he ran upstairs.

"Bye Dave!" Gohan smiled, Vegeta waving.

Gohan then directed his attention towards Vegeta, "Alright Vegeta, Driver's Ed time!"

* * *

Gohan and Vegeta then entered the Driver's Ed room.

"No . . . really?" Goku laughed as he talked to his friend, his eyes wandering over towards the blonde haired Vegeta.

"Woah . . . " Goku's eyes widened, Vegeta taking his assigned seat, Gohan doing the same.

"Ugh . . . " Videl groaned from behind, "That stupid little . . . "

The back iPhone before Videl then rang as she looked down at it, "Oh."

In black print, the message said, "DO SOMETHING! RUIN HIM!"

"Um . . . " Videl took the cell phone in her hands and texted back, "How? What do I do?"

The black haired girl then put her phone down, only for it to ring again and display another message from the wicked Chi-Chi.

"IDK! I'll ask Marron." the message displayed on Videl's phone.

"Uh, what!?" she whispered as another message popped up.

"One word Videl . . . ink." the screen displayed.

Videl giggled as she smirked, searching through her backpack.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he laid on his seat, Goku's eyes darting back and forth from the teacher's desk, to Vegeta.

Videl sighed as she looked down at the PaperMate pen, "Goodbye lucky pen . . . um, hey! Vegeta?"

Vegeta's eyes darted to Videl, his body turning towards her, "Uh, yeah?"

"Hey!" Videl smiled as she stood up.

The teens from the other row then gasped, Gohan's eyes widening, "Oh no."

Goku was lucky enough to dodge the black liquid that was headed towards him, but then looked over at Vegeta with a disconsolate face, "Oh my . . . "


End file.
